Lullaby For You
by magnoliapetals
Summary: Lanna's daughter, Sarah has been having nightmares ever since Mark died. Could a song help her from these daily nightmares? *Songfic*


Lullaby For You

Lanna bolted up from her sleep as she heard the screams of her little girl once again. It was just like every other night, since this _was_ after all, a daily occurence. Lanna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and groggily got out of bed. She staggered towards Sarah's room and pushed opened the door. Lanna rushed to her daughter's side and called out her name, gently nudging her, to try and wake her up.

Sarah's eyes shot open, tears in her eyes. "M-mommy!" she wailed. She sat up and reached out towards her mother, wanting a hug.

Lanna leaned in closer, embracing her. "Shhh." She cooed. "It's going to be all right." Lanna rubbed her back, murmuring soft words of comfort, but it didn't help much.

Sarah kept on sobbing, clinging to her mother. "I-I saw daddy again..."

"I know, hun. I know." She mumbled.

"I miss him!" She started to cry harder.

It was so very cruel of the world to be giving her daughter these nightmares every single day. Poor Sarah, who was only 5 years old, had to watch the way her daddy died every single night. "I miss him too, honey." The thought of Mark brought tears to her eyes. She missed him so much.

Lanna sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. She brought Sarah to her lap and held her. By now, Sarah had calmed down a bit. She was no longer crying, but her hiccups could be heard.

She wanted her daughter to stop having these horrible nightmares. It was bad enough that he was gone. While she sat there holding her daughter, a thought came into her mind. _I should sing her a lullaby. _And with this thought in mind she began to sing softly.

_"There may not be an answer to this tune, _

_Why the sky is blue_

_Is the change in me all true._

_Now that you are next to me I have no fears_

_And all I know is that I want to be with you"_

She didn't know where the lyrics were coming from, but they came to her naturally. She stroked Sarah's hair and started rocking gently, trying to calm her down.

_"Sometimes it's easy to_

_Forget the times we weep_

_The moment makes us weak_

_And all the shame I seek_

_Memories exist for all the precious days,_

_my heart still wants to keep_

_Somewhere deep inside of me"_

As Lanna sang, Sarah's hiccups started to quiet down until they were heard no more.

_"A lullaby for you _

_Don't you worry baby,_

_I'll be here by your side _

_May tomorrow be wonderful too _

_Close to you I hope to stay _

_Endlessly from today _

_Even through cloudy days _

_You are not alone"_

Sarah still held onto her mother, but she closed her eyes. Listening to her mother's song.

_"Sweet dreams I do not see _

'_Cause darkness scares me _

_Is it because I'm still fifteen _

_Or the loneliness in me _

_Wish I may I wish I might _

_Sleep soundly through the windy nights _

_Just to dream of you tonight_

_A lullaby for you_

_Stars will always gracefully watch over,_

'_till it's bright _

_May tomorrow be wonderful too _

_Take my hands and promise me _

_That we'll be all right _

_Finding a place to feel at home_

_You are not alone_

_Maybe I'll turn back to stay _

_Where I came from only yesterday _

_Whisper that the past is gone eternally"_

At this point, Sarah had already drifted off into sleep, but Lanna who was still unaware of this, kept on singing.

_"A lullaby for you_

_Don't you worry baby_

_I'll be here by your side _

_May tomorrow be wonderful too _

_Close to you I hope to stay_

_Endlessly from today _

_Even through cloudy days _

_You are not alone _

_You are not alone"_

As Lanna sang the last note to her song she looked down at Sarah to see that she had gone to sleep. Lanna smiled and slowly put her back in bed. She got off the bed and tucked her in. She stood around for a couple minutes, making sure that Sarah wouldn't wake up again and left. She entered her room to be greeted with nothing. She went out on the balcony and sank down on a chair. She sat around, with the wind blowing softly blowing her hair.

Lanna looked up to the sky. "Oh Mark. Why did you have to leave us so suddenly?" She closed her eyes and she was answered with silence. She sighed. "If you're up there somewhere, Mark. Please, prevent our sweet daughter from having these horrible nightmares."

After sitting in the moonlight for a couple minutes, she decided to go back inside. She laid down and turned on her side. "I miss you so much, Mark." She whispered to herself.

And with that, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just to make myself clear... No, Lanna is not 15. The part where she sings "Is it because I'm still fifteen" is only part of the lyrics. Yeah, I don't want you guys to misunderstand.<em>**

**_Also, this story has nothing to do with my other story Sacrifices._**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading. I would appreciate it if you reviewed. :3_**


End file.
